Les interactions de Nohr et Hoshido
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Il était bien que la paix règne entre Hoshido et Nohr et que les familles royales se soient rapprochées. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Enfin, surtout pour le pire. Après tout, les familles de Corrin sont très singulières et excentriques. Alors ensembles... Recueil de drabbles.
1. Drabbles 1 à 5

**Une petite série de drabble sur les interactions amicales ou amoureuses des familles royales de Nohr et d'Hoshido.** **Parce qu'ils sont tellement drôles ensemble.**

* * *

 **1 – Hinoka x Camilla : À quand notre mariage ?**

L'aube se levait à peine sur Hoshido. Dans une des chambres du palais royal, une princesse discutait avec sa compagne, cette dernière encore somnolente.

— Lorsque que Xander et Ryoma ont déclaré la paix entre nos royaumes...

— Mmh...

— Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une demande en mariage, non ?

— Mmh...

— Alors, cela m'a fait penser à quelque chose...

— Mmh...

— Quand est-ce que nous allons nous marier ?

— QUOI ?

Hinoka ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa pour faire face à Camilla.

— Je croyais que tu dormais, déclara Camilla, avec un sourire victorieux. Tu es réveillée maintenant ?

Hinoka grommela et se replongea dans ses couvertures.

Maudits Nohriens et leur habitude de se lever tôt.

... Un mariage, sérieusement ? En tout cas, hors de question que cela soit à elle de payer l'alliance. Non pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà prévu...

.

 **2 – Azura x Corrin : Corrin ou Kamui ?**

Un profond dilemme hantait Azura. Un problème qui concernait directement Corrin.

Elle aurait bien voulu chercher de l'aide auprès du reste de sa famille mais elle se doutait que personne ne pourrait lui être utile à ce sujet. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une situation délicate. A moins qu'il y ait eu des centaines d'Hoshidiens kidnappeurs et envoyer à Nohr et vice-versa, mais ça l'étonnerait fort...

Enfin, de toute manière, la délicatesse n'avait jamais été son fort. Même si elle ne voulait pas blesser Corrin, il fallait qu'elle ait la réponse à cela.

Alors Azura profita d'une de ces soirées où elle et Corrin étaient seules au bord du lac pour finalement le lui demander, notamment parce que Corrin s'inquiétait.

— Tout va bien, Azura ? Tu sembles soucieuse.

— Corrin, comment préfères-tu que l'on t'appelle ?

— Hein ? fut la réponse très éloquente de Corrin.

— Ryoma m'a dit que ton nom Hoshidien était Kamui, expliqua Azura. Mais ton nom Nohrien est Corrin. Comment préfères-tu que l'on t'appelle ?

L'expression surprise et confuse de Corrin fut aussitôt remplacée par un sourire.

— Oh, c'est juste ça ? Je croyais qu'il y avait un problème.

— Pourtant ton nom est important.

— Tu sais, à longueur de journée j'entends aussi bien Corrin que Kamui, donc je m'y suis habituée.

— Alors comment dois-je t'appeler ?

Corrin sourit de plus belle en se rapprochant de la chanteuse.

— Comme cela te plaira ! Qu'importe comment tu m'appelles, ce nom aura toujours un air mélodieux lorsque tu le prononces.

Corrin ria lorsqu'Azura rougit furieusement.

.

 **3 – Sakura/Elise : Un peu froid...**

Sakura n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Takumi refusait d'aller avec eux à Nohr pour l'hiver.

Maintenant, elle comprenait. La température ambiante de Nohr en hiver n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'Hoshido. Vraiment rien.

Actuellement, bien qu'un feu fût allumé dans sa chambre, elle était transie de froid, emmitouflée sous des couches de couvertures, assise confortablement dans un fauteuil, pour être au plus près de la cheminée. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir froid, très froid.

Comme Ryoma et Hinoka faisaient-ils pour supporter cette température glaciale ? S'ils supportaient mieux le froid qu'elle, elle devrait penser à leur demander conseil. Mais, pour l'instant, elle ne désirait même pas bouger d'un pouce.

— Sakura ! Es-tu là ?

C'était Elise qui frappa à la porte. Sakura répondit que la princesse Nohrienne pouvait rentrer. Mais, frissonnante et bégayante, elle n'était pas certaine que son amie l'ait entendu. À son grand soulagement, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas résonnèrent dans la salle. Aussitôt, Elise apparut dans son champ de vision, paraissant encore plus enjouée que d'habitude.

— Il faut que tu viennes voir la neige ! s'exclama Elise en attrapant Sakura par les mains. Oh, tu es gelée ! Tu as froid ?

— U-un peu, admit Sakura.

Elise parut embêter.

— Tu ne peux pas sortir si tu as froid... Oh, je sais ! Ne bouge surtout pas, je reviens.

Aussitôt, Elise disparue. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient vers Sakura, avec des épais manteaux de fourrure sous les bras.

— Camilla et Léo m'ont aidé à trouver ces vieux manteaux ! expliqua Elise alors qu'elle aidait Sakura à se vêtir de ces manteaux d'hiver. Nous ne les portons que durant les hivers rudes donc nous pouvons les passer le reste de l'année. Voilà ! Alors, ça va mieux ?

Sakura devait admettre qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, emmitouflée dans ces nombreux manteaux beaucoup trop grands pour elle. Bien qu'elle n'y était pas très habituée...

— Super ! Maintenant on peut sortir voir la neige ! s'exclama Elise. Ton frère et ta sœur doivent aussi être dehors : je les ai vu qui portaient les manteaux de Xander et Camilla.

Il semblerait que toute la famille royale Hoshidienne à Nohr ait bénéficié du même traitement... Voilà donc pourquoi elle n'avait pas entendu Hinoka et Ryoma se plaignant du froid... Le mystère était résolu.

Mais bon, pour le moment, Sakura se contenta de profiter d'être réchauffée par ces épais manteaux qui empêchaient au vent glacial de pénétrer dans sa peau. Et d'être en compagnie d'Elise. Que demander de plus ?

.

 **4 – Xander/Ryoma : Un peu de thé.**

Cela était une coutume importante à Hoshido, et encore plus dans le palais royal, respectée chaque jour par le dirigeant du pays, comme un rituel sacré hebdomadaire que rien ne pouvait empêcher.

Xander ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ryoma y attachait autant d'importance.

Puis il avait été invité à passer quelques jours à Hoshido avec le reste de sa famille. Et alors il comprit, en se levant après l'aube.

— Xander, tu n'aurais pas vu Sakura ? Je veux aller voir les cerisiers en fleur avec elle ! On pourrait jouer de la musique ensemble. Tu sais qu'elle joue d'un instrument bizarre ? Il est beaucoup plus gros que mon violon !

— Xander, saurais-tu si Hinoka est levée ? Je voulais que son pégase et ma wyverne fassent connaissance. Elle doit encore dormir. Je pense que je vais aller la réveiller.

— Xander, fait tout pour que le prince Takumi reste loin de moi ! Il n'arrête pas de se moquer de mon col retourné, au lieu de m'en informer ! Penses-tu que l'on m'en voudra qui j'utilise un sort pour l'envoyer loin du palais ?

Suite à cela, Xander était rapidement allé rejoindre Ryoma dans la calme salle où se trouvait le samouraï et avait pris place en face de lui et de la table basse. Il avait eu un peu de mal à croiser les jambes à cause de son armure mais tant pis : s'il fallait souffrir pour avoir la paix, eh bien soit !

— Un peu de thé ? proposa Ryoma en lui offrant un sourire compatissant.

— Volontiers.

Il faudrait, qu'à son tour, il initie Ryoma à son rituel du soir, après que tous les « éléments » perturbateurs de la journée soient allés dormir...

.

 **5 – Takumi/Leo : Cerisier en fleur.**

— Tu ne serais pas allergique aux fleurs de cerisiers par hasard ?

— Bien sûr que non.

— Tu en es certain ?

— Bien su... Atchoum !

Takumi soupira. Oui, Leo était allergique aux fleurs. Mais il semblerait que, comme ces derniers temps on lui rappelait beaucoup ses cols et ses bottes à l'envers, il ait tenté de garder un peu de dignité en cachant le fait qu'il était allergique aux fleurs de cerisiers.

Malheureusement, non seulement ça n'avait pas fonctionné, mais de plus, Hoshido était en pleine période de floraison.

Comme quoi, Léo jouait de malchance.

— Takumi, combien de temps durent les floraisons de cerisiers ici ?

— Un peu moins de deux mois.

Logiquement, il s'attendait à ce que Léo lui annonce que durant la période de floraison des cerisiers, le prince Nohrien resterait chez lui. Mais, à sa grande surprise, non.

— ... Je vais prévoir à trouver un remède contre les allergies. Atchoum !

— Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt rentrer chez toi en attendant ? demanda Takumi en grimaçant.

— Et passer deux mois sans te voir ? Tu viendras après te plaindre que je ne viens jamais te rendre visite alors non.

— Si ça peut te faire plaisir... soupira le prince Hoshidien.

Comme s'il allait se plaindre parce que Léo ne venait pas le voir... C'était ridicule, enfin ! Même si, effectivement, ça l'embêterait beaucoup.

—Au fait, Léo ?

— Oui ?

— Ton col est à l'envers.

— Quoi ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?

Takumi soupira. La malchance de Léo était terrible.


	2. Drabbles 6 à 10

**6 – Hinoka/Camilla : Des vassaux particuliers.**

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Probablement Setsuna qui est tombée dans un piège.

— Tu ne sembles pas surprise. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'un piège fait ici ?

Hinoka haussa les épaules. Cela arrivait si souvent qu'à force... Elle ne cherchait même plus de logique là-dedans.

Mais Camilla ne semblait pas convaincue.

— J'ai croisé ton vassal, dans les couloirs, un jour...

— Azama ?

— Oui, celui-là même. Il était assez...

— Direct dans ces propos ? devina Hinoka – qui avait l'habitude d'entendre des reproches concernant ses vassaux. Ne fait pas attention à ça. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

— Même avec toi ? s'étonna Camilla.

— Surtout avec moi, admit la princesse Hoshidienne.

— Mmh. Tes vassaux sont particuliers, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu n'as même pas idée.

Un jour, peut-être qu'elle devrait lui parler du moment où Setsuna était tombée dans des sables mouvants et qu'Hinoka l'aidait pendant qu'Azama ne semblait pas plus paniquer que ça, alors qu'ils devaient se rendre auprès de Ryoma...

En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était à se demander qui servait qui, dans cette histoire. En tout cas, en voyant l'air amusé de Camilla, elle avait une bonne idée de la réponse.

.

 **7 – Sakura/Xander : Les coutumes Hoshidiennes.**

— V-vous, vous y êtes presque.

— J'ignorais que cela était si dur...

Apparemment les coutumes Hoshidiennes lui réservaient bien des surprises, surtout celle-ci. Il pensait que cela serait une bonne idée d'apprendre les traditions, l'histoire et la culture Hoshidienne en général, surtout en sachant qu'il avait entendu dire de Corrin que Ryoma faisait de même avec Nohr.

De plus, au-delà du simple respect mutuel, apprendre la culture d'un pays allié était extrêmement important. Et il était de son devoir de dirigeant de s'instruire et d'attiser sa curiosité envers le pays voisin.

Mais maintenant il se rendait compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

Il posa ses baguettes. Ces « couverts » étaient vraiment des instruments de torture.

— Cela est bien trop dur, avoua-t-il à la princesse Hoshidienne qui avait accepté de l'aider dans son apprentissage.

— Vous y a-arriverez, insista Sakura en l'encourageant.

— C'est aimable de votre part, mais je crois que parfois, il faut savoir abandonner, sourit Xander.

Il se tut un instant.

— Et si vous m'appreniez plutôt l'art du thé ?

Ça, au moins, ce ne serait pas trop difficile. N'est-ce pas ?

.

 **8 – Azura/Nohr/Hoshido: Réunion nocturne.**

Azura savait qu'elle avait une belle voix. Sans pour autant s'en vanter sous tous les toits, elle avait conscience que son chant, en plus d'être très utile, était très apprécié. De ce fait, cela ne la dérangeait pas de chanter pour Corrin lorsque celle-ci lui demandait : elle savait que ses chants apaisaient sa sœur adoptive.

Mais elle ne pensait pas que sa voix serait réclamée pour des demandes plus particulières. Elle se rappelait lorsque, plus jeune, lorsque ses sœurs et frères Hoshidiens s'approchaient d'elle, timide et rougissant, pour lui demander diverses services : Takumi qui voulait qu'elle chante pour lui, tout en faisant semblant que cela ne l'importait pas, Hinoka qui lui demandait si elle pouvait la coiffer et Sakura qui écoutait attentivement, et un peu craintivement, ses histoires d'épouvante du soir.

Elle n'aurait pas pensé que sa famille Nohrienne lui ferait les mêmes demandes, des années plus tard avec Léo qui voulait qu'elle chante pour lui afin d'étudier les mystères autour de sa voix, Camilla qui, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'entrainait avec qu'elle pour la coiffer et Elise qui voulait que sa nouvelle grande sœur la berce le soir.

Ainsi, désormais, le soir, elle se retrouvait quotidiennement avec Sakura et Elise qui, après l'avoir écouté raconter une histoire terrifiante et une berceuse, dormaient paisiblement.

Puis Corrin venait parce qu'elle voulait dormir avec elle, avant d'être suivit par Takumi qui sortait d'un cauchemar, Léo qui ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, Hinoka qui cherchait à s'éloigner de Camilla, et finalement Camilla qui voulait rattraper le temps avec sa sœur. Heureusement Ryoma et Xander avaient la décence de se tenir écarté, bien qu'elle les voyait toujours devant sa porte, regardant les deux familles royales unies en souriant.

Cela commençait à faire beaucoup de monde qui venait la voir le soir. Non pas que cela la dérange, au contraire. Elle était très heureuse de cette situation.

.

 **9 – Elise/Hinoka : Rôle de grande sœur.**

La princesse Elise était très étrange ces derniers temps. Enfin, Hinoka ne savait pas si la jeune Nohrienne se comportait bizarrement seulement auprès d'elle ou si c'était son caractère naturel mais cela l'inquiétait grandement.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être demandé pour aller « faire une promenade », ou encore pour « jouer », ou même pour faire de la musique. Elle ne savait même pas jouer d'un instrument...

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Sakura n'avait jamais aussi directe ou aussi familière avec elle. Du coup, il semblerait qu'Elise ait décidé de lui faire rattraper ses connaissances manquantes sur son rôle de « grande sœur ». Mais Hinoka n'avait aucune de quoi faire.

Et hors de question de demander à Camilla : celle-ci ne ferait que se moquer d'elle, bien qu'elle l'aurait probablement aidé par la suite.

Du coup, en ce moment, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation délicate. Elise avait l'air de s'ennuyer, il n'y avait visiblement aucune distraction à ses goûts dans les alentours, et Hinoka se disait qu'elle devait intervenir. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle le devait. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait mieux à faire en ce moment (non, ce n'était pas une excuse pour se convaincre elle-même).

— Euh, Elise ? Ce... Cela te dirait de faire un tour à dos de pégase avec moi ?

Jamais elle ne vit le regard d'Elise s'illuminé aussi rapidement, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait reçu ses cadeaux d'anniversaires.

— Bien sûr ! s'écria la princesse blonde en souriant. Je ne suis jamais montée sur une monture volante. Camilla dit que c'est trop dangereux pour moi de monter sur une wyverne, même si la sienne est très gentille...

Hinoka cligna des yeux et grimaça. Peut-être qu'elle avait une erreur. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que Camilla vienne la tuer parce qu'elle avait mis en danger « sa petite sœur chérie ».

Il fallait espérer que Camilla trouve que les pégases soient moins dangereux que les wyvernes...

.

 **10 – Ryoma/Camilla : Des cheveux uniques.**

Ryoma savait que ces cheveux étaient particuliers. Souvent, lorsque quelqu'un le rencontrait pour la première fois, les yeux de son interlocuteur étaient rivés sur ses cheveux. Pour exemple, ce fut le cas pour Corrin qui, une fois la surprise de savoir qu'elle était une Hoshidienne par le sang, fixait intensément ses cheveux. À chaque fois, ce regard était comme une question silencieuse : comment vos cheveux font-ils pour être comme ça.

Il n'en avait pas la réponse. Il se rappelait juste que ses cheveux étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux de son père. Enfin, d'une manière générale, pour le peu qu'il s'en rappelait, et par ce que Mikoto lui avait dit, il ressemblait énormément à son père. Et comme tous les grands mystères qui entouraient son père, ses cheveux étaient un mystère.

Mais généralement les gens laissaient ses cheveux en paix et n'insistaient à ce propos... Sauf que Camilla n'était pas de ceux qui se contentaient de rester en retrait par politesse.

— Il est incroyable combien vos cheveux sont plus faciles à démêler que ceux de Xander alors qu'ils sont bien plus longs...

Ironiquement, Ryoma trouvait l'idée très drôle : Xander assis, probablement à contrecœur, en tailleur à se faire coiffer par sa sœur, en se disant qu'il avait bien plus important à faire. Ou venu là pour se détendre et se relaxer quelques instants...

Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Bien qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le coiffe. Mais Camilla avait insisté pour le faire et comme cela semblait lui faire plaisir, Ryoma n'avait pas pu refuser...

Tiens, cela serait peut-être bien aussi pour Takumi ? Comme ça, son plus jeune frère saurait se détendre, lui qui passait toujours des crises de nerfs sur ses cheveux (chose qu'il pensait que personne ne savait). Camilla pourrait lui donner quelques conseils de coiffure.


	3. Drabbles 11 à 13

**Bon, là, j'ai commencé à diversifier un peu les couples (bon, pas beaucoup, juste un, mais c'est déjà un bon début, non ?).**

* * *

 **11 – Elise/Sakura : Un plan parfait, ou presque.**

Elise avait remarqué que Sakura était très souvent en compagnie d'une de ses vassales, un samouraï dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom et dont elle ne désirait pas connaitre le nom.

Oui, on pouvait dire qu'Elise était un peu jalouse de cette vassale. Certes, cela était ridicule : pourquoi serait-elle jalouse d'une vassale ? et pourtant, elle l'était. Elle l'était parce que Sakura semblait passer plus de temps avec sa vassale qu'avec Elise.

La princesse Nohrienne se moquait qu'elles ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, ça ne l'empêchait pas de considéré la princesse Hoshidienne comme sa meilleure amie. Et elle voulait passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie !

— Hein ? Pourquoi enverrai-je Hana en mission ?

Elisa soupira. Corrin était très gentille, mais sa grande sœur n'était pas très futée...

— Pour que je puisse être seule avec Sakura, grande sœur ! répondit joyeusement la plus jeune.

En plus d'être très confuse par rapport à cette demande, Corrin n'avait pas pu l'aider : certes, elle dirigeait les troupes, mais elle n'avait pas les pleins pouvoirs sur les vassaux et ne pouvaient leur donner d'ordres que si leur maitre se trouvait lui-même dans l'incapacité de pouvoir le faire. À la plus grande déception d'Elise.

Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution : demander de l'aide à Camilla.

Camilla saurait bien faire disparaitre la vassale de Sakura sans que personne ne soit au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Et qui serait là pour réconforter Sakura lorsque sa vassale ne serait plus là ? Sa meilleure amie Elise, évidemment !

Oui, ce plan était parfait.

.

 **12 – Xander x Sakura : Sous les fleurs de cerisiers.**

Le destin pouvait se montrer très ironique quand il le désirait.

Jamais Xander n'aurait cru se retrouver dans une telle situation : assis sous un cerisier en pleine floraison, en plein « territoire ennemi » avec nulle autre qu'une princesse Hoshidienne qui se reposait en se blottissant contre lui.

Lui qui avait voué sa vie à défendre sa famille et son royaume, si on lui avait dit qu'il finirait ici, il aurait cru à une insulte et il n'en aurait pas fallu plus pour envoyer son interlocuteur aux cachots.

Trahir sa patrie en pactisant ainsi avec l'ennemi ? Impossible. Surtout pas pour quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un pour qui l'amour ne signifiait pratiquement rien et dont seul le devoir et le dévouement envers sa nation comptaient.

Mais désormais, il voyait le monde différent. Et, en observant l'ange avec qui il avait décidé de partager sa vie, cette princesse endormie à ses côtés, Xander ne pouvait que sourire.

Le soleil s'était levé sur l'avenir obscur qu'il prévoyait.

Oui, c'était ringard de dire ça. Mais pour sa défense, il ne fut jamais très bon à décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Donc il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Au moins Sakura le trouvait romantique. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus.

.

 **13 – Takumi x Leo : La bénédiction d'une mère.**

Leo savait que ces cerisiers étaient étranges.

Takumi pourrait bien le traiter de paranoïaque autant qu'il le voulait, le prince Nohrien ne changerait pas d'opinion à propos de ces arbres. Ils cachaient un mystère, comme si une étrange force s'y dissimulait.

Il voulait savoir quoi exactement. Bien sûr il avait pris Takumi au dépourvu : après avoir protesté maintes fois pour ne pas se retrouver sous ces cerisiers (parce qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi il devait quitter son bureau pour aller lire sous des arbres), voilà que soudainement il désirait s'y rendre. Mais Takumi s'était habitué à ses étranges changements et avec un simple soupir, il l'accompagna.

Pourtant, après avoir patienté des heures sous un cerisier, à l'attente du moindre signe de magie ou autre, Leo s'était finalement assoupi à côté de Takumi, qui dormait déjà depuis longtemps.

Ce fut dans ses rêves qu'il l'entendit.

Une douce voix féminine, qui ne reflétait que l'amour et la passion d'une mère, lui murmurant ces quelques mots qui restèrent graver dans son esprit :

« Merci de veiller sur mon fils. »

À son réveil, Leo ne sut si cela fut le fruit de son imagination ou si réellement une présence s'était montrée.

Il apprit plus tard que la sorcière d'Hoshido, telle qu'on le pensait à Nohr, n'était autre qu'une femme charmante et aimante, qui aimait tous ses enfants comme les siens.

Leo n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre son rêve.

Qu'importe où elle se trouvait, Mikoto continuait de veiller sur sa famille.


	4. Drabbles 14 à 17

**Allez, une surdose de Takumi et Leo pour cette quatrième série de drabble ! (ce n'était pas prévu, mais bon...)**

* * *

 **14 –Takumi x Leo : Je ne suis pas amoureux !**

Ils avaient vraiment tous des problèmes, dans ces familles.

Xander le regardait bizarrement, Camilla lui envoyait des menaces de mort sous d'innocents sourires, Elise commençait à parler de mariage...

Et encore, si cela se contentait à être du côté des Nohriens, il s'en moquerait mais même sa propre famille s'y mettait !

Ryoma lui parlait de « responsabilités familiales » dont il ne comprenait rien, Hinoka le regardait comme s'il venait soudainement de devenir plus vieux avec une barbe et même Sakura semblait plus douce avec lui, ce qu'il ne pensait pas être possible...

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait tous, à le fixer comme s'il venait d'une autre dimension ?

Et pourquoi diable Corrin lui disait d'acheter des fleurs pour faire sa déclaration ?

Déjà, _quelle déclaration ?_

— C'est étrange, ils font pareils pour moi. Je crois qu'ils pensent que nous sommes amoureux.

Takumi lança un regard confus à Leo, qui n'eut aucune réaction, continuant de lire paisiblement son livre. Comme si tout était normal dans cette annonce.

Attends une seconde...

— Tu es tout rouge tout à coup, Takumi. Tombes-tu malade ?

— J-Je... Je ne suis pas a-amoureux !

— Vraiment ? La question serait plutôt de savoir depuis quand tout le monde est au courant.

Takumi ne fit que rougir davantage.

.

 **15 – Takumi/Nohr : Erreur de jugement.**

Takumi était assez irrité. Et, pour une fois, à juste titre.

Apparemment les gardes dans cette région n'étaient pas très au courant des dernières nouvelles. Il semblerait qu'ils ne sachent pas que, depuis quelques semaines, la paix s'était organisée entre Hoshido et Nohr.

Du coup, évidemment, dès qu'il avait vu le jeune prince d'Hoshido...

Déjà, d'où est-ce que tous les Nohriens savaient à quoi il ressemblait ? Son style vestimentaire était donc si unique ? Où est-ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu d'archer Hoshidien de leur vie et s'étaient dit que, _logiquement_ , il s'agissait obligatoirement du prince ?

Apparemment, ils ne réfléchissaient pas beaucoup ces gardes...

Et à présent, il se retrouvait emprisonné dans une forteresse Nohrienne, à attendre que ces imbéciles de gardes apprennent qu'ils n'avaient légalement pas le droit de le garder prisonnier ici.

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'à lui qu'il arrivait ce genre de mésaventure.

La prochaine fois, Ryoma n'aura qu'à envoyer Corrin ou y aller lui-même, à Nohr !

Plus jamais il ne jouerait les diplomates. PLUS JAMAIS !

.

 **16 – Leo x Sakura : Rencontre sous un cerisier.**

Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait là. Il était juste venu chercher un endroit paisible, loin des parois en papier de riz qui ne faisaient que le gêner dans sa lecture, puisque n'empêchant nullement d'entendre ce qui se passait aux alentours.

Et pour lire tranquillement, il lui fallait être mué dans le silence le plus total et le plus confortable possible. Ce qui était difficile à trouver à Hoshido sans quitter les quartiers royaux, puisque cela paraitrait extrêmement impoli pour ses hôtes.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Devant lui se présentait son salut : un cerisier, éloigné de tout brouhaha impossible à taire. Un seul problème se présentait : ce cerisier était déjà occupé. Par une jeune femme qu'il reconnaissait comme la plus jeune princesse Hoshidienne.

Il aurait pu s'en aller, faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Mais son appel de la lecture fut le plus fort.

Alors, avec la plus grande politesse qu'il pouvait, il s'approcha d'elle.

— Puis-je prendre place auprès de vous, mademoiselle ?

Le doux sourire qu'il reçut fut le début de son amour pour elle.

.

 **17 – Takumi/Corrin : Fraternité.**

C'était une paisible matinée qui s'élevait sur le royaume d'Hoshido.

La famille royale prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner autour d'une table avec un invité d'exception : Leo, envoyé par son frère ainé, pour une visite de courtoisie à leurs voisins régnants.

Le prince Nohrien était d'ailleurs surpris. Il avait entendu dire, par sa très chère sœur Corrin, que les repas autour de la table royale étaient plus agités que cela.

— Oh, c'est parce que Kamui et Takumi ne sont pas encore là.

Leo fronça les sourcils à la déclaration de Ryoma. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par...

— C'EST TOI QUI ES SUR MON CHEMIN !

— C'EST BON, JE ME SUIS EXCUSÉE ! TU ES VRAIMENT DÉPLAISANT DÈS LE MATIN !

— CAR TU PENSES QUE TU ES MIEUX, PRINCESSE ?

— MIEUX QUE TOI ? ABSOLUMENT !

Une fois sa stupeur passée, Leo cligna des yeux. Il observa la réaction des autres membres présents à table : alors que Ryoma lui sourirait d'un air compatissant, Hinoka discutait avec Sakura comme si de rien n'était.

— Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda avec beaucoup d'éloquence le prince Nohrien encore chamboulé au souverain d'Hoshido.

— Rien de particulier. Il semblerait juste que Kamui et Takumi arrivent.

Ryoma attrapa sa tasse de thé.

— Ah, la famille.


	5. Drabbles 18 à 20

**Un Takumi en princesse, qu'en dites-vous ? Bonne idée, non ?**

* * *

 **18 – Takumi/Elise : Takumi-Hime.**

Azura, cachée derrière l'encadrement de la porte, était en train d'assister à un spectacle très rare, voir unique.

Cela était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son frère comme ça. À n'en pas douter, elle pourrait se servir de ça pour faire chanter son frère si elle le désirait. Mais sur le coup, cela lui paraissait un peu cruel. Surtout que Takumi semblait déjà souffrir atrocement.

— Désirez-vous une autre tasse de thé, mademoiselle ?

Assis sur une chaise où l'on voyait clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, Takumi siégeait en face d'Elise, une tasse de thé à la main et un sourire crispé sur le visage. Mais le plus amusant était que ses cheveux, habituellement attachés, étaient lâchés, le faisant ressembler à une jeune fille aux cheveux longs.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une robe rose pour parfaire le tout.

— Oh, oui... Volontiers, ma chère... grommela Takumi d'une voix aiguë.

Une question lui vient à l'esprit : comment Takumi s'était-il retrouvé à jouer à participer à une partie de thé avec Elise ?

... Peut-être qu'elle préférerait ne pas savoir, en fait.

En tout cas, pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle aille le dire à Corrin. Et Ryoma. Et Hinoka. Et Sakura.

C'était un spectacle unique au monde, après tout.

La princesse Takumi ?... Takumi-hime ?... Oui, cela sonnait bien.

.

 **19 – Xander/Ryoma : Xander ou Ryoma ?**

Ces derniers temps, une question de la plus haute importance était sur toutes les lèvres. Une question à l'origine d'un grand conflit entre les nations voisines d'Hoshido et Nohr : qui de Xander ou Ryoma était le souverain le plus charismatique ?

Évidemment, les arguments allaient bon train des deux côtés. Entre le chevalier servant aux allures de princes de contes de fées avec ses cheveux blonds et l'héroïque samouraï à la longue crinière sauvage, il était difficile de les départager.

L'on pensait que ce conflit durerait le temps de toute une vie, au moins jusqu'à ce que les deux dirigeants quittent ce monde... Rien ne paraissait capable de les distinguer et les différencier.

Jusqu'à ce que tous se mettent d'accord grâce à l'exceptionnelle intervention de Corrin : de toute manière, qu'importe leur charisme, Xander et Ryoma étaient largement battus par Kaze.

Cette réponse fut l'unanimité. Sauf pour les deux intéressés...

— Je me sens étrangement insulté par cette annonce. Et vous, Ryoma ?

— De même...

Un silence se fit quelques secondes.

— Que diriez-vous que nous nous débarrassions de Kaze ?

— J'allais vous le proposer.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Saizo serait plus que ravi de se charger de cette tâche. La rivalité fraternelle, tout ça...

.

 **20 – Corrin/Azura : Compétition royale.**

— Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de faire cela...

— Cela ne sert à rien Corrin, ils sont tous beaucoup trop obstiner.

Corrin soupira. Azura avait raison : apparemment, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire saurait arrêter ses deux familles.

Bon, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : cette fois, au moins, Nohr et Hoshido ne se déclaraient pas la guerre. Enfin, pas à grande échelle du moins. Mais quand même...

Cela paraissait un peu ridicule de voir les deux familles royales s'affronter au tir à la corde pour déterminer chez qui Corrin devrait rester pour les prochaines semaines. Même Xander et Ryoma y participaient ! Apparemment la paix venait avec un manque flagrant d'occupations royales...

— Ils vont vraiment faire cela à chaque fois ?

Le hochement de tête solennel d'Azura ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

Corrin soupira. Elle aimait vraiment ses deux familles mais qu'ils pouvaient tous être ridicules quand ils le voulaient...

* * *

 **Si je devais choisir entre Ryoma et Xander... Ryoma. J'aime bien Xander, mais je préfère tellement la fratrie d'Hoshido à celle de Nohr. Je t'aime bien quand même Xander !**


	6. Drabbles 21 à 25

**Allez, on repart sur 5 drabbles, avec cette fois une surdose de Xander ! Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais très inspirée avec Xander cette fois... Ne t'en fais pas, Ryoma, ton tour viendra.**

* * *

 **21 – Xander : Au summum de l'inconscience.**

Xander n'aimait pas qu'on se paye sa tête. Et actuellement, il avait l'impression que le palais royal d'Hoshido venait de subir une vague incroyable d'une bêtise affligeante, comme une terrible maladie incurable qui se propageait partout.

Le prenait-on vraiment pour un idiot ? Autour de lui, tous les serviteurs à qui il s'adressait le fuyaient ou, s'ils avaient l'audace de s'adresser à lui, déblatéraient des mensonges grotesques.

Il en avait assez. Il voulait savoir où était sa sœur ! Pourquoi personne ne pouvait lui dire où se trouvait Corrin ?

Bien, si l'on ne se décidait à lui répondre, il allait trouver une solution lui-même, en la seule personne digne de confiance – ou du moins qui ne lui cacherait pas la vérité : Azura.

Heureusement, la princesse aux cheveux bleus était toujours facile à trouver puisqu'elle passait pratiquement toutes ses journées près de l'étang (enfin, peut-être pas toutes ses journées, mais elle y allait assez régulièrement).

— Azura, aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

— Chercherais-tu Corrin ?

— Oui ! Je... comment le sais-tu ?

Le sourire énigmatique que lui envoya Azura ne le rassura pas.

— Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Xander, saurais-tu où elle se trouve ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde ici tiens à me garder éloigner d'elle, pour une raison obscure.

— Je suppose que c'est parce que tu pourrais être surpris en apprenant où est Corrin.

Aussitôt l'inquiétude envahit Xander.

— C'est-à-dire ? Corrin est-elle dans un endroit dangereux ?

Azura parut réfléchir un instant.

— Cela dépend. Est-ce que cela te semble dangereux qu'elle soit allée venir en aide à Hayato pour résonner sa fille sur ses expériences concernant des Sans-Visages dans un plan astral ?

Il fallut quelques dizaines de secondes pour que Xander puisse réagir suite à cette déclaration.

— Je crois que je vais prendre des vacances...

Et garder toute sa famille loin des Hoshidiens, aussi.

.

 **22 – Leo/Sakura : Origami.**

— Vous vous en sortez bien.

Leo sourit au compliment. Oui, il devait l'admettre : il s'en sortait bien. Mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru surtout.

En même temps, après tous ces essais... ses efforts portaient enfin leurs fruits. Même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'apprentissage manuel, préférant puiser toutes ses connaissances dans les livres.

Pourtant il devait admettre que cela était très distrayant. Mais si on lui avait dit, qu'un jour, il serait en train de faire ça, il aurait trouvé cette plaisanterie de très mauvais goût.

Qui aurait dit qu'il trouverait ça intéressant de faire des grues en papier en compagnie de la princesse Hoshidienne la plus calme de la famille ?

Par contre, hors de question qu'il fasse mille grues en papier.

.

 **23 – Xander/Corrin : À ses côtés.**

Corrin était un esprit libre, qu'il était impossible de garder enfermer.

Sa douceur et sa candeur, il craignait les voir disparaitre une fois qu'elle s'envolerait, qu'elle verrait les dangers et les horreurs de ce monde imparfait. Un monde où il ne pourrait pas veiller constamment sur elle. Un monde où il échouerait à remplir son rôle de grand-frère.

Il était déterminé à la protéger, qu'importe où elle était. Mais il savait que cela était irréaliste. Comme il était irréaliste de croire que Nohr et Hoshido pourraient faire la paix.

Mais Corrin était l'irréalisable devenant possible, cette rêveuse au sens de la justice si grand et utopique, qui gardait espoir quand tout semblait perdu. À ses côtés, Xander trouvait à son tour l'espoir et la force d'endosser ses responsabilités de plein cœur.

Et aujourd'hui, en voyant la paix entre Hoshido et Nohr, il se disait que tout irait bien.

Pour toujours il pourrait veiller sur Corrin en restant à ses côtés.

.

 **24 – Hinoka x Xander : Sentiments confus.**

Elle devrait le détester, le haïr du plus profond de son être.

Cet homme était l'ennemi, celui à la tête d'une nation qui voulait les soumettre. Il était froid, intransigeant et sans pitié pour ses adversaires.

Alors pourquoi commençait-elle à l'apprécier ? Parce qu'elle remarquait petit à petit qui il était réellement ? Probablement.

Il était fou de voir combien la marionnette du tyran était différente des rumeurs une fois qu'on le connaissait.

Il était encore plus fou de voir qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie.

Elle ne s'était jamais considérée – heureusement pour elle – comme une princesse de conte de fée. Mais elle devait admettre qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à un prince charmant.

Pour une fois, elle serait heureuse d'être la princesse.

Mais il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Jamais.

Hinoka n'était pas une princesse en détresse.

.

 **25 – Xander/Azura : Famille.**

Parfois il se surprenait à désirer l'écouter chanter. Il lui arrivait de passer près de l'étang et de l'entendre, elle et sa voix d'ange. Alors il se questionnait.

Rien ne les liait, sinon qu'ils étaient tous deux de la royauté. Mais quel détail insignifiant pour une famille si complexe et obscure que celle de la royauté de Nohr.

Puis il se disait qu'elle avait eu de la chance de grandir à Hoshido. Loin de concubines qui voudraient lui nuire, ou de gens qui ne désiraient que la haïr.

Aurait-elle chanté avec tant d'entrain et de passion si elle avait vécu dans l'oppression ? Il était convaincu que non.

Alors il souriait et s'en allait, convaincu que s'il pouvait changer le destin, il n'en aurait rien fait.

Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que très peu, mais il demeurait tout de même son grand-frère. En tant que tel, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux qu'elle ait grandi en paix.

* * *

 **Au début, je voulais que Leo apprendre à écrire les Kanji, mais je me suis rappelée que j'avais déjà mis en place cette idée avec Xander... Donc à la place, des grues en papier, c'est très bien.**


	7. Drabbles 26 à 28

**Le premier drabble est une petite idée qui vient de la conversation de soutien entre Takumi et Sakura dans Fire Emblem Héritage, où Takumi et Sakura sont paniqués à l'idée de devoir assister à un banquet. C'était bien drôle.**

 **Par contre je ne suis pas convaincu de la réussite du deuxième drabble, mais bon...**

* * *

 **26 – Takumi/Leo : Agoraphobie exagérée.**

— Sois sérieux, Takumi. Vous ne pouvez pas vous faire porter pâles et vous cachez à l'infirmerie tous les deux.

— C'est ce que je prévoyais de faire la dernière fois...

— Oui, et tu voulais aussi mettre le feu aux cheveux des invités. Autant dire que tes idées ne semblent pas brillantes. De plus, ce banquet est différent d'une célébration traditionnelle d'Hoshido puisqu'elle est dans le cadre de la bonne entendre de nos deux royaumes. Je ne pense pas que mon frère apprécierait qu'on brûle les cheveux de ceux qu'il a envoyé en convives à Hoshido.

Takumi soupira. Il détestait quand Leo avait raison, et malheureusement cela arrivait bien trop fréquemment.

Bon, il allait devoir se faire à cette idée : Sakura et lui seront obligatoirement présents à ce maudit banquet. Et il n'avait pas le temps de faire mille grues en papier avec elle pour pouvoir esquiver cet évènement redouté.

— Et puis de toute manière, je serais là pour t'éviter de faire n'importe quoi.

Takumi lança un regard méfiant à Leo, leva les sourcils.

— Quoi ? Cela te dérange que je sois là ?

— Pas vraiment. Mais j'espère que tu mettras une tenue plus... adéquate que les horribles habits que tu portes.

— Mes habits sont très bien.

— Et moi j'aime bien les banquets, oui. Tu as de la chance que la meilleure couturière de tout Hoshido soit ma vassale. Oboro saura faire des miracles, même avec toi.

Et puis bien sûr il ne l'admettrait pas – son orgueil et sa fierté se le refusaient – mais il était agréable surpris de savoir que Leo serait là. Au moins, il ne s'ennuierait pas à ce banquet.

Bon, maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour Sakura. Les responsabilités de grand-frère, tout ça...

.

 **27 – Ryoma/Xander : Meneur charismatique.**

Il avait l'habitude s'entrainer à l'abri des regards, dans la cour d'entrainement aux heures où celle-ci était déserte, donc généralement tôt le matin, contrairement à Takumi qui s'y entrainait dans le courant de la soirée et Hinoka qui y venait plutôt quand le soleil brillait de mille feux sur tout Hoshido.

Alors, Raijinto en main, Ryoma s'exécuta à la tâche, s'appliquant à chaque mouvement, comme si un adversaire lui faisait face, arme dégainée et prête à tuer.

— Sa manière de dégainer Raijinto est si spectaculaire ! Quel grand samouraï !

— Que Ryoma-sama est beau ! Il ressemble à un prince de conte de fées !

Tiens, il semblerait que son fan-club ait été très matinal aujourd'hui... Bien que cela ne l'enchante pas, il devrait bientôt appeler les gardes pour faire partir ces demoiselles qui le veillaient par-delà le mur. Elles le déconcentraient dans son entrainement.

— En parlant de prince de conte de fées, avez-vous vu le prince Xander ?

— Tu compares le prince Xander à Ryoma-sama ?

— Mais le prince Xander aussi ressemble à un prince de conte de fées ! Surtout avec ses cheveux blonds lorsqu'il est sur son cheval. Allez le voir, si vous ne me croyez pas.

À sa grande surprise, Ryoma n'eut nullement besoin d'appeler quiconque pour faire partir ses admiratrices : celles-ci s'en allèrent d'elle-même, sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment la raison.

Au moins il put s'entrainer en paix, comme cela lui arrivait rarement.

Alors il se permit un peu de repos et s'installa sous un cerisier.

Sans surprise, il vit Xander s'approcher de lui. Il ne dit rien lorsque le prince Nohrien s'assit à son tour sur l'arbre. Son homologue masculin paraissait éreinter.

Ryoma sourit.

— Il est dur d'être un meneur charismatique, n'est-ce pas ?

.

 **28 – Takumi/Xander/Hinoka : Jeu des généraux.**

— Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ?

— Je te dis que je sais ce que j'ai entendu. De plus ce serait extrêmement logique.

— Tu es paranoïaque, Takumi.

— Je suis réaliste. C'est une preuve que tu désires ? Eh bien, dans ce cas, suivons-le et tu verras que je disais vrai.

—... Si cela peut te faire plaisir.

Voilà comment Hinoka se retrouva avec son jeune frère paranoïaque à espionner le prince Xander.

À n'en pas douter, si quelqu'un les voyait, il pourrait trouver cela très drôle puisque les deux n'étaient pas très discrets. Sauf si c'était Ryoma qui le remarquait. Dans ce cas-là, ils auraient probablement de gros ennuis, notamment concernant le fait que cela était très impoli d'espionner ses invités...

— Bon, Takumi, je crois que cela est assez. Nous l'avons suivi toute la journée il n'y a rien eu de suspect. Pourrait-on arrêter d'être ridicule ?

— Je suis sûr qu'il va faire un faux pas.

— Et tu crois qu'en écoutant à la porte de sa chambre nous serons avancés ?

— Chut ! Il parle.

Les deux Hoshidiens royaux penchèrent l'oreille, littéralement, vers la porte et écoutèrent attentivement. Évidemment, ils n'entendaient pas tout. Mais certains mots leurs parvinrent.

Notamment le mot « plan » et « bataille ».

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Takumi.

— Je te l'avais dit : il complote pour s'emparer d'Hoshido. Il faut l'arrêter !

Sans avoir besoin de plus, Takumi se recula et ouvrit la porte brusquement, brandissant son arc (qu'il avait gardé avec lui, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'était pas très discret...).

— Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, prince Xander !

— Takumi, Hinoka, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Sauf qu'il le brandit malencontreusement sur Ryoma. Qui le regarda d'un air confus, air partagé avec le prince Xander à ses côtés. Alors que tous deux étaient assis face à face, devant un plateau où étaient disposées de nombreuses pièces de forme pentagonale.

Ryoma et Xander étaient en pleine partie de Shôgi.

* * *

 **Les jeux japonais sont très intéressants. Mais j'avoue que le Shôgi ne me tente pas trop. Je suis plus intéressée par le Go, même si ce n'est pas si simple que cela parait être au premier abord.**


	8. Drabbles 29 à 32

**Au début, ces drabbles paraissaient être encore une fois bons pour une surdose de Xander, mais finalement, ça va, c'est assez équilibré. Enfin, je crois.**

 **29 – Corrin/Leo/Takumi : De cape et d'épée.**

— Leo, je viens d'avoir une idée fantastique !

Leo leva un sourcil face à l'excitation de sa sœur.

— Qu'en est-il ?

— Une table.

Leo cligna des yeux. Une table ?

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerai une idée fantastique mais...

— Oh, mais ce ne serait pas une table ordinaire ! Elle serait... carrée et y siégerait des personnes aux intentions nobles comme sauver le monde et venir en aide aux autres. N'est-ce pas une formidable idée ?

Leo sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Corrin.

— Je crois que tu empruntes beaucoup trop de livres à Takumi ces derniers temps, ma chère sœur. Fais attention, tu pourrais commencer à devenir comme lui.

Parce qu'il savait que, qu'importe combien Takumi le contestait, l'archer adorait les romans de cape et d'épée aux aventures héroïques et épiques.

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas que quiconque le sache.

.

 **30 – Corrin/Xander : Cœur d'or.**

Xander acceptait beaucoup venant de sa jeune sœur. Corrin n'était pas une fille très capricieuse – heureusement pour eux deux – mais il lui arrivait parfois de faire quelques exceptions, pour ce qu'elle considérait comme important.

Sauf qu'ils ne partageaient absolument pas la même définition du mot « important ».

Il s'en rendait bien compte lorsqu'il était interrompu dans ses devoirs royaux pour laisser raisonner sa sœur.

— Corrin, je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas harceler sans cesse les guérisseurs pour qu'ils s'occupent de tous les animaux blessés que tu rencontres. Et cesse de ramener des animaux dans le palais, pendant que nous y sommes.

Le palais royal de Nohr n'était pas une ferme, bon sang !

.

 **31 – Ryoma/Xander : Respecter les apparences.**

Corrin avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Pourtant elle ne rêvait pas.

— Ryoma... Xander... Peut-on savoir où vous étiez ?

— Nous sommes partis affrontés des Manaketes.

Cela expliquait pourquoi ils revenaient ensanglantées et se soutenant mutuellement (probablement pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre) avec un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Bon après, où avaient-ils trouvés des Manaketes, c'était un autre problème.

— Et pourquoi vous ?

— Le villageois qui nous a confié cette requête trouvait que le prince Xander ressemblait à un chevalier servant, déclara Ryoma.

— Et le prince Ryoma à un samouraï errant, poursuivit Xander.

Corrin hocha la tête d'un air sceptique. Ces explications étaient censées l'aider ?

Bon, peut-être serait-il préférable de reparler de tout ça après que Xander et Ryoma aillent voir Elise et Sakura.

Avec de la chance, Xander et Ryoma étaient juste tombés dans un grand trou et s'étaient cognés fortement la tête. Sinon Corrin s'inquiétait beaucoup de la santé mentale de ses deux grands frères.

Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de jouer les héros sortis des contes et légendes ?

Franchement, ils étaient suicidaires ou quoi ?

.

 **32 –Hinoka x Camilla : Repos.**

Hinoka cherchait Camilla. Elle devait lui parler d'un sujet important et, comme elle semblait toujours jouer de malchance lorsque cela concernait la princesse Nohrienne, celle-ci était introuvable.

Enfin, presque. À sa grande surprise, elle trouva Camilla à un endroit où elle ne s'attendait nullement à la voir : sous les cerisiers du palais. Depuis quand Camilla appréciait-elle les cerisiers d'Hoshido ?

— Camilla, que fais-tu là ? Cela fait des heures que je te che...ah !

Elle fut assise de force aux côtés de Camilla.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Pour toute réponse, Camilla se rapprocha d'Hinoka, qui se raidit, peu habituée aux contacts physiques, malheureusement si communs à la princesse Nohrienne.

— Tu as besoin d'un peu de repos, ma chérie.

Hinoka s'apprête à protester mais fut interrompue par la princesse Nohrienne qui posa sa tête sur son épaule, ce qui la fit rougir furieusement.

— Cette couleur te va bien, elle est assortie avec tes cheveux.

Hinoka ne trouva rien à dire à cette déclaration.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Camilla pour la laisser sans voix.


	9. Drabbles 33 à 35

**... Qui est prêt pour une surdose de Takumi ? Il m'inspire, ces temps-ci.**

 **33 – Takumi : Le cauchemar de la conquête.**

Parfois, il lui arrivait de rêver d'un futur où Corrin choisirait de se battre aux côtés de sa famille adoptive.

Il voyait son univers s'effondrer. Sakura, Hinoka, Ryoma. Ils disparaissaient tous, un à un.

Alors une haine sans pareille l'envahissait. Et il entendait cette voix. Cette voix qui lui disait de se venger.

Il lui semblait alors être le dernier pilier qui empêchait à leur famille de s'écrouler, celui qui les sauverait.

Il sentait les ténèbres l'envahir et les acceptait alors que la mort approchait.

Armé de Yumi Fujin, il tendait son arc et dirigeait sa flèche vers sa sœur.

Il tirait et elle tombait, morte. Alors il voyait les regards de la famille royale de Nohr et souriait.

Il était heureux de leur avoir apporté la misère et la tristesse, comme il l'avait lui-même ressentit.

Sauf que sa satisfaction ne se finissait pas là et, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il sentait sa soif de sang et de vengeance augmenter sans cesse. Il se sentait insatisfait. Il en voulait plus, bien plus. Alors son sourire disparaissait et il armait de nouveau son arc.

Il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Son esprit était tordu et perdu dans de sombres et néfastes pensées.

Son âme se brisait, il comprenait son erreur tandis que des voix familières l'appelaient. Alors, il les vit, ses proches qu'il avait trahis en laissant le mal l'envahir.

Désormais il était trop tard pour tenter de se faire pardonner. Alors il ne demanda qu'une chose : que la mort vienne le chercher et le délivrer.

Sa sœur entendit ses prières et le libéra de cet enfer. Alors qu'elle retournait à la vie, il s'en allait à la mort et voyait son frère et sa mère qui l'attendaient, lui souriant chaleureusement.

À l'instant où il attrapait leurs mains, il se réveilla. Il observa un instant les alentours de sa chambre obscure et silencieuse, et se laissa retomber sur ses couvertures, soulagé.

Il n'avait pas fait l'erreur de laisser la vengeance consumer son cœur.

Il était vivant, comme ses frères et sœur.

.

 **34 – Takumi/Elise : Reconnaissance.**

— Je vais bien, ce n'est rien.

— Mais tu es blessé, il faut soigner ça !

— Ça ira, j'ai habitude de me blesser. Laisse-moi partir, je dois reprendre mon entrainement.

— Non, tu ne bougeras pas avant que je te guérisse ! Allez, assieds-toi pendant que je m'occupe de ça.

Takumi soupira mais ne protesta pas et, à contrecœur, s'assit. Mieux valait laisser Elise s'occuper de lui, avant qu'elle n'insiste plus et ne lui fasse encore plus perdre son temps.

Mais franchement, cette blessure n'avait rien de grave. Il avait juste fait un faux mouvement au niveau de son épaule, voilà tout. Cela passerait dans peu de temps. Mais apparemment Elise tenait à le guérir.

— C'est bon, tu as fini ?

— Presque, ne bouge pas comme ça.

Takumi soupira de plus belle. La patience, surtout pour ce genre d'activité, n'avait jamais été son fort. Une très grande ironie par rapport au fait qu'être archer demandait beaucoup de patience et de concentration.

— Et là, c'est bon ?

— Oui, j'ai fini !

Takumi se retenu de froncer les sourcils à la joie visible de la jeune fille. Elle venait juste de le soigner, qu'y avait-il de si fantastique à cela ? De plus, ces soins n'étaient pas nécessairement important. Mais il devait admettre que cela était agréable de pouvoir bouger l'épaule sans y ressentir de douleur.

Ça, combiné à l'étrange exaltation de la jeune fille, lui fit faire quelque chose d'inattendu : il sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune Nohrienne.

— Merci pour ça, Elise.

Il regretta aussitôt son geste quand Elise se précipita vers lui et, sans crier garde, l'enlaça joyeusement.

— L-lâche-moi !

.

 **35 — Takumi : Vengeance.**

Parfois, il avait des envies de meurtres.

Lorsqu'il se réveillait le soir d'un horrible cauchemar, il sentait la haine le rattraper et ses bonnes résolutions envers Corrin oubliées. Alors il attrapait Yumi Fujin et quittait sa chambre.

Pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il se réprimandait d'avoir été si faible, de laisser la compassion le gagner. Il devait faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps pour apaiser sa conscience : venger sa mère adoptive. Et tant pis si cela rendrait Corrin triste.

Mais lorsqu'il arrivait devant la chambre de l'hériter de Nohr, sa détermination faiblissait et la culpabilité le gagnait. Les douces paroles de Mikoto lui revenaient en tête, agrémentées de celles de ses frères et sœurs.

Il regardait ses mains, les imaginant couvertes de sang tandis qu'il revient à la raison. Il se rendit compte, avec effroi, du crime qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la porte du prince hériter de Nohr, quitta rapidement le couloir.

Il réalisait alors qu'il ne voulait pas que quiconque connaisse la même douleur que lui suite de la mort d'un être cher.


End file.
